La Clodo du Futur
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: "Votre Majesté... il n'y a jamais eu de catastrophe à Néo-Versailles." Non. NON. NOOOON ! J'enrage.


**"Votre Majesté... il n'y a jamais eu de catastrophe à Néo-Versailles."**

Non. NON. NOOOON !

J'enrage. Quelqu'un m'a expliqué un jour ce que ça voulait dire, "j'enrage". Je n'arrêtais pas d'utiliser cette expression, même si ça n'avait aucun rapport, juste pour paraître plus intelligente, plus stylée que tous les autres Néo-Versaillais. Parce que personne d'autre ne savait ce que ça voulait dire. Maintenant ils le sauront. J'enrage. Là. Tout de suite.

Je regarde ce type sur l'estrade. Ce mec qu'on surnommait le Voyageur du Temps. J'enrage putain. Ce fils de foin de fumier. Cette tête de renard... cette tête de chien oui ! Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, je sens les gens se lever à côté de moi. Ils ramassent des objets trouvés par-terre qu'ils lancent sur le Voyageur du Temps. Alors je fais pareil.

Parce que j'enrage.

J'y avais cru. J'y avais cru putain à toutes ces conneries. Les T-Rex, les extraterrestres, les tremblements de terre, les météorites... J'en parlais avec mes amis comme si c'était devenu notre unique raison de vivre. Je venais à chacune des représentations comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je buvais les paroles de ce gars comme s'il était le père que je n'avais jamais eu.

J'y avais cru.

Depuis que j'avais vu la fin des robots qui avaient pris la ville, quand dans la radio le Voyageur a parlé des étoiles que les hommes avaient conquis, ces étoiles, il m'en avait mis pleins les yeux. Cet Autre Monde, je l'avais imaginé, couché sur papier grâce à ce mec qui n'arrêtait pas de dessiner au Hilton. J'imaginais le Voyageur du Temps, jeune, dans un monde où l'on pouvait prendre une navette pour visiter Pluton.

Et au final... rien.

Et je me sens trahie, blessée. Déçue. Humiliée.

J'y avais cru. Comme une grosse conne j'y avais cru. La blague, haha, moi qui essaie de passer pour la plus intelligente de toute la ville, au final je suis aussi stupide que tous ces... quel mot elle avait utilisé déjà la dame ? Ah ouais... consanguins. Des gens qui couchent avec des membres de leur famille. Moi j'ai pas de famille, donc ça limite les risques. Moi j'ai... Moi j'ai rien.

Je n'avais que ça. Lui, ses histoires, ses rêves, ses conseils. Rien de plus.

Il avait pas le droit.

IL AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !

Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi hein ? Et même s'il avait une bonne raison, est-ce que je lui pardonnerais quand même ?

Faut croire que non, vu la force à laquelle je jette des canettes vides sur sa tête. En plus, il ne bouge pas. Comme s'il en redemandait. Ca m'enrage encore plus. Je prends une brique. Elle est lourde, il est trop loin, elle s'écrase sur la scène, brisant une des planches. Est-ce que je me serais sentie mieux si elle lui avait brisé le crâne ? Oui. J'ai envie de lui briser les os aussi fort qu'il a brisé mon coeur.

Je hurle en même temps qu'eux tous. On enrage.

On s'est fait berner.

Bienvenue à Néo-Versailles, la ville des ploucs. Gouvernés par une blonde. Manipulés par un chacal. On vous ressert du jus de chaussettes ?

Pas étonnant qu'il y ait aussi peu de monde dans l'enceinte de la ville. Il faut vraiment être con pour vouloir y entrer. Encore plus de ne pas vouloir en sortir. Mais en même temps ici, on est tous tellement stupides qu'on ne parviendrait pas à se débrouiller tous seuls. Pas vrai ?

C'est pas juste. C'est pas juste.

Je te déteste, Voyageur du Temps, comme je n'ai jamais détesté personne.

Des visiteurs d'une autre ville m'avaient un jour dit que tu devais raconter des craques, parce que aller dans l'espace, c'est impossible. Et moi j'espérais leur prouver que si. Si, tu étais déjà allé dans l'espace. Si, tu venais d'un autre monde. Si, tu nous aimais au point de venir nous sauver presque tous les jours. Si, un jour tu transformeras mon univers pourri en endroit fabuleux.

Bravo. Finalement, ma vie est bel et bien un enfer.

Va-t'en. Va-t'en putain. Je ne veux plus te voir, toi, tes lunettes d'aviateur, et ton manteau de merde. Tu commence à disparaître de ma vue à cause de mes larmes, que je laisse couler. Des larmes d'enrage ? Ca brûle sur mes joues.

Soudain, un éclair. Cette fois, je ne vois vraiment plus rien. Tu t'évanouis dans les airs. Enfin. Je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Quand le calme se fait entre Néo-Versaillais, je cours le plus loin possible de cette... quel est le mot... mascarade. Je trouve un terrain vague où je hurle. Longtemps. D'un hurlement chelou. Ma voix est toute cassée mais je m'en fous. je m'allonge sur le sol. Je m'en fous de salir cette jupe blanche que je venais de dénicher, mise au-dessus de mon jean déchiré. Je m'en fous d'abîmer encore plus ce haut vert caca d'oie que je porte depuis presque 6 ans. Je m'en fous d'ajouter de la paille dans mes cheveux déjà bizarrement constitués.

Je veux tout oublier...

...

Je... Je m'endors.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Combien de temps ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Quand je me relève, je vois de la fumée sortir de certaines caravanes, des vitres brisées alors que bah... elles ne l'étaient pas avant. J'entends des gens crier... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je retournes à mon endroit favori... et je découvres qu'il a été saccagé. J'apprends que c'est la révolution à Néo-Versailles. C'est l'enrage.

Mais moi, j'ai fini d'être énervée. Maintenant je suis... blasée. Je crois. En même temps, que peut-on être quand il ne nous reste plus rien ? Quand on est tout vide à l'intérieur ? C'est ça, je suis toute vide à l'intérieur... Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer. Je regarde tristement les restes de cette ville qui m'a accueillie, mais qui n'a plus rien à m'apporter.

Je veux m'en aller.

Je vois arriver la patronne du bar... j'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir de son prénom. Mais là, à voir sa tête, j'aurais voulu lui faire un câlin. Ils parlent de leur révolution, de quelqu'un qui est mort... je crois que c'est le gars qui faisait des dessins pour moi justement... Super... Et ils parlent d'un... portail temporel ?

"Et... je peux venir avec vous ? Parce que j'ai plus rien moi."

Je ressens la même chose. La révolution n'avait rien à détruire, tout était déjà détruit en moi. Je veux m'en aller.

"Okay... qui d'autre veut venir ?"

Je vois beaucoup de mains se lever. Nous sommes les Néo-Versaillais. Mais plus pour longtemps. Soudain, la garde se met à tirer. Bah tu vois, même l'autorité ne veut plus de nous. On file alors vers l'endroit indiqué par le frère de la patronne et là, j'entends quelqu'un siffler. Réflexe stupide (je crois que j'ai vraiment eu ma dose aujourd'hui), je me retourne. Et je le reconnais. Ce putain de soi-disant sauveur est là, avec son manteau bizarre. Il fait face aux soldats avec un calme effrayant et dit d'une voix posé "Fire in the hole." Crétin. Roi des crétins. J'essaie de capturer une dernière fois son visage mais tout est flou, alors je me remets à courir, pour oublier les larmes qui remontent une nouvelle fois. Je cours, je suis dans la même galère que tous ses gens complètement paumés.

Et je me bats. Je veux m'en sortir bordel.

Sinon à quoi ça sert ?

Ces deux hommes en noirs face au portail temporel lâchent l'affaire, et certains se jettent directement, sans réfléchir, dans le trou béant qui mène vers l'inconnu. Alors je recommence. Je cours. J'inspire à fond. Je ferme les yeux. Je veux tout oublier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend derrière ce portail, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que Néo-Versailles...

Pas vrai ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paris, 2014<br>**__Appartement de Jeanine._

_La Clodo du Futur s'écrase sur le parquet._

_"What the fuck."_


End file.
